


Tarnished Gold

by DancingCrow



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, F/F, Porn, Porn With Plot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingCrow/pseuds/DancingCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela's been gone for too long... wherever could she have gone to? Marian Hawke goes to search for her lover up in Qunari-occupied Rivain, though whatever she finds she knows she will not like it. But not to the severity she expected...</p><p>Pornfic with dubcon\semi-noncon. Entry for the Wintersend Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnished Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmogyral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/gifts).



Marian sighed as she flipped through all the letters the Inquisition had generously sorted for her.  One from Bethany speaking about her recent days with the Wardens, one from Aveline concerning the state of Kirkwall, one from Merrill and her growing questions about the Inquisition, and one (poorly written) from Fenris.

But none from the one person she wanted word from the most…

“Something vexing you, Hawke?” a familiar gruff voice called from behind. Glancing over her shoulder, she sighed again and offered a tired smile.

“Well, the stench of birds is one thing. No wonder I preferred couriers over carrier ravens… at least the couriers don’t carry their packages in the mouths they use to eat carrion. Or actually EAT carrion...” She huffed. “Haaaahhhh… it’s just that… with all these letters, I was hoping to get one from Isabela now. If not weeks ago…”

Varric rubbed at his chin and hummed back in thought. “Yeah… that does sound kind of off for her. When was the last time you heard back from her?”  
  
“A month…” she sighed again, this time venting out her frustration in her heavy breath. “Before I came to Skyhold, matter of fact. And now that I’ve done what I can for the inquisitor, she still hasn’t sent anything to me.  I’ve even tried sending word myself. No response, either. It’s like she’s disappeared off the face of Thedas…”  
  
“Hmmmmh… well, what did she say or mention to you when she last wrote? That might be why she’s gone.” Varric found a seat to plop on, short legs dangling as he watched Marian move from the raven cage to the castle window.

“Something about… taking her ship up north. Near the coast of Kont-aar; the Qunari settlement. Raiding a supply of Gaatlok, she mentioned. Dangerous… but I didn’t think it too worrisome at the time. Not the first time she’s stolen something that the Qunari would chop her into little pieces for…” She smirked, a small chuckle rolling in her throat. No way in hell that would have happened… she had cheated that fate before. “…Alright. I’m starting to think of worst-case scenarios now…

“Best case scenario is that she’s shipwrecked and hiding out. Still… this could be bad, Hawke. You know what part she played in the old Arishok’s time in Kirkwall.” Varric leaned in. “The Qunari aren’t above holding grudges like that…”

“I know…” She leaned against the window, eyes fixated on the colours of the glass. “I think… I’ll delay my trip up to Weisshaupt and have a look over there. A ship as big as hers won’t be hard to find if it’s wrecked…” She glanced down, hands curling around her biceps. “She couldn’t be in any harm… she’s too smart for that. Too clever. She wouldn’t…”

Varric sighed, slipping out from his seat and stepping over to pat her gently. “Well… whatever mess she might have gotten herself into, I’ve got a feeling you won’t like it.”

“I know… I know I won’t. But if I don’t look… it’s just gonna eat away at me…”

 

* * *

  


Gazing down the cliff, she could see the bits of wood and steel intertwining with the black rocks of the coast. Marian took a deep gulp. The ship… was barely intact. The poopdeck and captain’s quarters seemed like the only part of the ship that looked to be salvageable. The rest of the ship’s deck and hull were gutted by the rocks and gnawed away by the sea. If Isabela was alright, there was a chance she could be down there. And if not… well, there had to be something she could dig up to find evidence of where she was now.

Turning back to the Rivainian boy that had served as her guide to this place, she thanked him in his native tongue and said he could leave her horse here. Her sense of direction was enough to get her back to town. The boy nodded and hopped into his saddle to ride off; thanking her for the gold she had paid him.  For a while, she watched as he left before turning to look down to the shipwreck and started her slow, near-vertical decline downward towards it.

Getting her footing down was hard, but doable. It was much easier the lower she got, and even moreso once she climbed over the rocks to reach the wreaked ship. She looked up and around the shoreline. No one in sight so far… no one suspicious of her curiosity… not exactly the surest of signs she was safe, but ensured enough. Climbing up one of the pointed rocks, she leapt over to the wreckage and grasped the railings as she jumped on-board. Stepping over the railing, she planted her feet carefully on the wooden planks, cautious in case the floor underneath her had rotted from the inside and could break once she stepped on them. The creaking of the wood certainly didn’t help.

With careful steps, each one adding to the symphony of the groaning wreckage, she moved towards the captain’s quarters and carefully slipped inside. From there, the creaking stopped, and Hawke breathed a sigh of relief.

The cabin was a mess, but was at least intact. The windows were shattered, chairs were overturned, and the hammock on the far right was hanging by just a number of threads. Stepping past the table in the centre, she carefully ruffled through the hammock in search of any journals Isabela might have kept. And lo and behold, there was one with a drakeskin cover. Turning to pick up a chair from the ground, she set it near the table before sitting down and opening the book.

Leaning her elbow on the table, the large furniture having been nailed down to stop it from being overturned, she flipped through the pages and read as quickly as she could to the end. Funny… after seeing this old girl of a ship and holding this journal in her hand, it made her feel a little nostalgic…

 

* * *

  


“Alright, you sure you’re not peeking?”

“Yes. For the last bloody time, yes..!”

Isabela chuckled, gripping the hand that lead her as she followed Marian. She could barely see anything with this blindfold on. Marian was right to be cautious, though… whatever surprise she had in mind, it was all too tempting to just rip it off.

“Okay… just don’t take it off, alright? We’re almost there.”

“I won’t… I love you too much to do that to you.”  
  
Marian paused to smile and step over to the Rivainian to peck her on the lips, a soft giggle rolling in the corsair’s throat before they moved again.  

“But really. What is it you’re taking me to see?” she asked, head arched a little upward. “Let me guess… it’s a boat, isn’t it?”

Marian bit her lip. She nailed it down. “…not telling.”

“It’s a boat. I know it! You think I would be fooled by this blindfold? I could smell the sea from where we are! Did you think you’d fool me, being a pirate who’s been on the seas far longer than you have?” She was all smiles at this point. Marian groaned.

“Just this once, _I_ wanted to be the sneaky one in the relationship. And of course you steal it right out of my hands.” She sighed, stopping to undo the blindfold. “You win. I got you a boat…” She grinned as the blindfold slipped off and Isabela’s eyes blinked as they adjusted to the light. “But not just any sorry old boat..!”  
  
Upon looking down, Isabela could not stop herself from drawing a deep breath. Hawke had brought her up on top of a high cliff, high enough to see the long, red galleon sitting near the shore. Isabela was speechless for a moment, Marian’s grin unable to hide itself any longer. “You…you didn’t…”

“Oh, I did!” She laughed. “I got you a ship alright… the biggest, hardiest ship I could get! And she’s all yours!”

Isabela turned to look to Marian, shaking her head a little. “Andraste’s perky tits, girl! This… this is too much! It must have cost you a fortune!”

Marian shrugged. “It did! I sold everything I could find in the old Amell estate. And when that wasn’t enough, the actual estate. There’s nothing really there for me anymore…” She smiled. “And I thought a life and a home at sea would be better. I know times are hard, and things are different than they once were, but I thought we might as well take the chance. We only live once.”

As she stared at her handsome features, Isabela slowly began to smile; grabbing her lover by the cheeks to deliver a strong, loving kiss to her mouth. One Marian expected… but still felt herself overcome by it.

“You’re too good for me, you know that?” Isabela grinned, planting another kiss on their lips before both of them laughed.

 

* * *

  


Marian smiled softly, closing the book and placing it on the table. Those were happier days… before the breach started, and before she made her way to the inquisition to help them fight Corypheus. She did all she could… at the cost of Stroud’s life.

A heavy sigh crept from her lips, as she gazed down. “How did we screw it all up, Isabela..?” she asked. “Or does fate like toying with us..? It seems that way, ever since Carver died… since mother died, and since we had to flee Kirkwall. Even when I try and fix things… it all falls to shit because the world can’t bloody damn well take care of itself.” She leaned back into her seat and sighed again. “I suppose it’s too much to ask for any actual happiness…”

Tilting her head back, she took another glance around the cabin. Memories of this place came back to her now… all the times they would plan their travels, the navigating that Isabela happily taught her, the times they would drink and be merry… and those cold nights when they needed to warm up a little. A smile crept on her lips, her memories becoming a little more dirtier than usual.

How long had it been since she felt those dark fingers of hers? Those long, slim, smooth digits tracing lines against her bare skin… drawing across the curves of her muscles, squeezing around her breasts, dragging her long nails on her scalp before taking a handful of her hair to tug and use as reigns. And then there were the times she would slip them into her pants, or her undergarments. Either really didn’t matter to her; whether it was from the front to touch her sex as they kissed, or from behind to prod at her rectum as they gazed across the ocean horizon, it was all fine by her.

And that was when she felt tension in her thighs, realising that in her thoughts she had slipped her own hand under her slacks. Blushing, a faint pant in her voice, she gently slipped her fingers out from her moist slit and out from her pants. It started to become very real that she had done little to sate the lust her Rivainian lover had thrust upon her. And not even her fingers felt enough.

With a deep sigh, she pushed herself up from the seat to face the door. Thank the Maker the light of the moon was a stunning bright, or else she feared to wander back up in darkness. Better to take the journal with her too, she thought, turning away from the door to grasp the book in her hand.

A creek sounded off, once the journal was in her hands.

She paused for what felt an eternity, the rush of fear and hope in her heart freezing her a little. Was someone behind her? Was it… Isabela? She turned slowly, and was greeted with the sight of a woman’s shape; her features hidden from the moonlight behind her.

“I…Isabela..?” Marian stammered, hope strengthening as the humanoid shape adjusted to the light, showing a more curvaceous appearance. “Oh... oh, thank the Maker…” she sighed in relief, smiling at Isabela moved forward. “I thought I would never see you agai-“

The book in her hand crashed onto the floor, pages flicking as it opened to a random page.

And that was when she saw her fully, her eyes adjusting to the dim light of the cabin. It was indeed Isabela, as she had hoped it was… but where she expected a cocky, sly smile was an aloof frown. Brows furrowed, her stoic expression was even more out of place with the amount of stark red facepaint on her features. And the shoulderplates that were tied to her biceps… she recognised that symbol anywhere: the thick, rectangle lines arching down from left and right. The symbol of the Qunari.

“N..no…” Marian uttered, eyes wide as she backed away, shaking her head in disbelief. This wasn’t possible… she couldn’t have been turned. The Qunari couldn’t have done this… not to her, not to someone as defiant and strong and wonderful as her! They couldn’t have broken her!

“I..Isabela… what’s happened to you..?” she shivered, her back jolted as she felt the edge of the table press at her hipbone. She was coming closer… Isabela… defiled by those horned bastards. Nothing in those eyes gave any recognition of who she was and who she meant to her.

Marian was horrified by what she was seeing… but felt enraged at the Qunari. They had caused her trouble before, but this? They had finally taken someone away from her… someone more important than they could realise. Swallowing, her hand traced back to her hip slowly, reaching for her dagger. As much as it pained her… killing her now would be an act of mercy. Isabela would have never wanted to be what she was right now… Marian knew that in her heart. “I’m sorry, Isabela…” she muttered, eyes beginning to well up.

Though no sooner had she withdrew the dagger from her hip Isabela was upon her, lightning fast as she pounced at her, swift to grasp her wrist and pin her hand down on the table. The blade in her hand rolled away from her fingers, and Marian was about to try and grasp at her other dagger before Isabela produced one of her own: a long cylinder of a blade with the sharpest point she had seen. Some Qunari blade she had never seen… made to puncture the body in sharp, quick stabs whilst sacrificing any attempts to slash with it. Not that Isabela needed to resort to that, with the sharp end pointing where Marian’s throat met her chin.

From this position, she could feel the ruthless look in Isabela’s eyes directly upon her. But even with that cold-blooded look, her eyes spoke of little passion. No hate, no anger, no desire for blood. She was a living weapon that had struck out. Just like the Qunari they had faced a dozen times together. It was enough to make her flinch a little, still eerie of the blade at her throat. She wanted to speak, to talk to her, to try and make her remember who she was. But moving even a centimetre of her throat could press against the sharp point hovering close. Cold sweat was already starting to form on her body as her eyes moved between Isabela’s and her blade.

Those same callous eyes studied her face for a few moments, reading all the emotions Marian was welling up with: fear, anger, resentment, pity, and sorrow. Then, and to Marian’s surprise, Isabela began to sniff. Her eyes wandered upwards, nose hunting for a scent. Marian was confused… what on earth could she be smelling right now? That was before Isabela’s eyes rolled down as her chin tilted down to look at Marian’s crotch. Oh… yeah… THAT.

The Rivainian quickly glanced back up and brought her hand away from her wrist to grasp at the top of her tunic. Her wrist felt the relief of its release, Isabela’s grip tight and hard. She had never been that rough, even in bed.

Though her small relief was cut short as she felt those dark fingers clutch at the fabric of her top and tear a large chunk of it off. She gasped; cold air tickling at her full breast now that it was left bare. And with equal speed and precision, Isabela brought the dagger away to pin it into the table; lashing out for her other wrist as she pinned her down again, only this time tying her wrists together in a thick knot, before yanking the dagger out to stab it into the table again, pinning the thick knot down in place.

Marian felt a chill run down her body, watching Isabela as she moved downward. She struggled to get the bonds loosened, but the cylinder shape of the dagger ensured there was little in the way of cutting herself free. “Mnngh…nnngh…j-just what the hell are you—Aie!” Isabela had procured another dagger, this one with sharp edges. Marian had yelped after feeling the belt around her waist sliced off, its tight grip loosening in a heartbeat.

Not content to simply just pull her pants down, she stabbed a hole in her slacks before tossing the dagger aside to tear the rest of the seams apart with her own hands. Marian yelped in shock, her strength faltering whilst bound. The cold night air was brushing at her crotch and thighs, the lips of her womanhood still wet from her touch. Though Marian felt a chill as she saw Isabela lower her head down to her exposed sex. Normally, this would excite her. But with how much she had changed… Marian was just not sure of what to say of this. Well, other than suddenly cry out as she felt the Rivanian tongue brush against the little hairs around her slit.

“Haaahhhh..!!” she cried out, body arching upward and head titled back as her sensitive nether-region was caressed. Isabela’s tongue was as precise and as diligent as Marian remembered; dragging and lapping at her vaginal lips, flicking at her clit, and delving into her depths and flailing like a mad animal. Oh, how had she longed for Isabela to do this… ironic, now that her situation could not call for it. “Mnngh… I..Isabel--Aaaaagghh..!” Her feet were drawing circles in the air as her toes flicked together, her need to focus and speak beaten back by the need to feel more of her lover’s tongue.

Twisting her head left and right, her toned rump twisting and rubbing against the table in protest, she grunted and panted as she was eaten out by the women she once knew as her lover. “St..stop, Isabela..! Y..you’re not yourself..!” Though was she, she realised. This was something she would do, yes, and it even felt just like her. But at the same time… this Isabela was someone else, a shadow of who she once was. Marian didn’t know whether to be appalled or glad this was happening.

Those thoughts were interrupted, however, when she felt Isabela’s front teeth playfully bite at her clit. “Aaaiiiieee~!!” she jolted, pain and pleasure mixing into her body. The Rivainian looked up and gave her a wolfish grin. She liked that reaction… why on earth did she like it? Was she not supposed to be a cold beast, like all the other Qunari?

Her lips were soon off after the bite, satisfied with the reactions and the state of the Ferelden’s blushing girlhood. Sliding back up, her brown breasts pressing against her pale globes, Marian felt another jolt hit her body as she felt Isabela’s fingers press inside her. It occurred to her just then that she had missed a chance to kick Isabela off. Though her answer why was hard to accept: for how wrong this whole thing was… it felt good

“Mnngh... w-why can’t you answer me, Isabela..?” she grunted, staring her in her eyes. “I would have liked a little--Mnnghh..!!”

She felt another finger push inside her. Plus another. Four fingers past her lips, pushing in slow but hard. “Nnngghh..! Nnnnaaaagghh..!!” she grunted, sweat beading on her brow as she squinted in pain. “I…Isabela, no..! I…I can’t take any more than-“ Her eyes shot open, her sex forcibly opened up by the half of her lover’s hand pushed inside; her thumb pressing down on her clitoris for support. In her shock, she cried out as her legs bent back up. Isabela’s cold eyes glinted with pleasure, her mouth curled into a sinister smile.

Marian’s eyes had rolled up to her brow, mouth left agape as she uttered a short and spacious number of grunts. Body shivering in an almost violent manner, her womanhood was in no way prepared for such an insertion. Isabela, at least her old self, would only have used two to three fingers inside her, shaking them inside her insides to massage and stimulate the velvet muscles within. This… with her fingers set in deep, and half of her hand prying her open, this was both worse, much worse than she had expected, and even more exhilarating than she thought it would be.

As the tanned muscles on Isabela’s arm tensed, her hand vibrating intensely as she rolled her wrist, her other arm did well in holding Marian down as she fidgeted and twisted against her bounds; what pale flesh was exposed now glossy with sweat under the moonlight. Having now just keeping her eyes shut, scrunching the features around her eyes up as she grunted and moaned loudly, her neglected body and deprived libido were putting on quite the show. Isabela’s mouth hovered close to her lover’s exposed breast, dipping close to nip at her swollen nipple as her hand violently massaged at her cunt.

“N-nnnghh..! Ah-aaahhhh..! N..no..! I..I can’t…I can’t hold-“ Marian wailed and wiggled, feeling her body coming close to an orgasm. Isabela could sense it as well, letting the Ferelden woman’s nipple slip out from her teeth. Staring at her features for a short moment, Isabela dived to Marian’s throat and clamped her full lips around its side. Her hand started harshly tugging upward in its vibrations, her teeth biting down on her neck. The sudden intense feel below, mixed with the sting of her teeth, were enough to make her open her eyes and arch her back up as she was brought to a climax.

Marian’s cry was long and loud, the Rivainian’s wrist and forearm coated in her juices. Uttering a satisfied grunt, Isabela nipped her white teeth off from Marian’s neck and smirked. Marian was panting softly, her thighs soaked in her juices, and the rest of her body shining in her sweat.. Eyes fluttering, her body felt tired and drawn out after her orgasm, she didn’t even feel the bonds being sliced open. She did however feel those warm, soft, and memorable lips against her own. As much as she did not wish to admit it, this had been… thoroughly enjoyable.

“I.,.Isabela…” she uttered, her voice weak from grunting and crying out. The dusky pirate looked behind her shoulder, hand at the door as she made her way out from the cabin. “D..don’t go…” she muttered again, trying to push herself up. Only to collapse down onto the table, exhausted and in need of sleep.

Before she slumbered then and there, from the moonlight shining on her body she could see the cruel, amused smirk on Isabela’s lips. That was all the recognition she got, before she was gone again.


End file.
